


For All Eternity

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: To celebrate his birthday Damon and Elena go to a couple's boudoir photo shoot.





	For All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** For All Eternity  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 518  
>  **Summary:** To celebrate his birthday Damon and Elena go to a couple's boudoir photo shoot.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5152414.html) Day 2 at nekid_spike

“Oh my God!” A nervous giggle escaped Elena as she pulled the sheet up over her naked body almost to her chin. Even though it had been her idea to celebrate Damon’s birthday with a couple’s boudoir photo shoot she couldn’t help but feel nervous. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” 

A happy sound full of agreement came from Damon as he snuggled in behind her, one hand resting just below her breasts while the other one grasped her shoulder and pulled her closer. 

An older lady with a shock of short snow-white hair piled high on her head moved closer to them with a camera in her hand taking their picture as fast as she could. She was determined to capture that one unguarded moment that would show their true inner most feelings for each other. 

The photographer shook her head. This wouldn’t do. The girl, Elena was too nervous. The pictures would be no good unless she loosened up. A thought occurred and she quickly pointed to Damon. “You love her, yes?” At his nod she added, “Then prove it, show her.”

A grin stretched his lips. “You heard the lady.” Without another word Damon caressed her cheek before his fingers slid beneath her chin and urged her to lean her head back towards him. 

The faint sound of the camera clicking away was drowned out by her soft moan. 

His fingers caressed the soft skin between her breasts as he whispered all the things he wanted to do to her softly in her ear. Neither of them noticed as the sheet slipped further down their bodies until large amounts of skin finally showed.

“Damon.” With just a touch he could make her want him at the most inappropriate times. “Please.”

“Mmmm...” A husky growl escaped him. “I love it when you beg, baby.”

A pale but becoming blush rushed to stain her cheeks at his teasing. She opened her mouth to speak but the photographer quickly interrupted.

“It is finished.”

They both turned to face her. “But we didn’t pose or...”

“Bah. What posing?” The older woman rolled her eyes. “A picture isn’t a pose but a moment of time captured for eternity. I will show you.” 

Without another word she pulled up the pictures she had taken of them onto the huge computer screen. The love they felt for each other was there in color for all to see. There were even some very candid shots in black and white that left no room for doubt they were hopelessly in love with each other.

A strangled sound escaped Damon and echoed around them.

Elena quickly turned towards him. “What’s wrong?”

A huge grin broke out across his face as he stared at the picture on the screen of Elena gazing up at him as if he had hung the moon and brought the stars back from Heaven and given them to her. His eyes shown as he glanced down at her. “You really do love me.” His voice was full of awe.

She couldn’t help but grin back as she whispered, “For all eternity.”


End file.
